Corazón de Metal
by Skystriker-sama
Summary: Las historias de aquellos androides que fueron testigos del poder del KOKORO.EXE. Segundo capítulo en progreso


Corre el año 2018. La tecnología estaba en su apogeo; autos voladores, androides que se confunden con humanos, supercomputadores del tamaño de un reloj de pulso y demás cosas que parecen sacadas de una película de ciencia ficción. Es una época increíble para vivir. Todo es bastante cómodo, dice la gente.  
>Pero yo no siento lo mismo.<br>Mi nombre es Len Steelson. Tengo 14 años. Vivo en el país de Leviantha, en la ciudad de Enbizaka. Según mi mamá, soy un chico. Estudio el segundo grado de secundaria, y mis notas son bastante buenas, ya que memorizo cada palabra que me dicen los maestros. Cada una sin excepción. No tengo muchos amigos, solo un chico llamado Piko, quien es un año menor que yo, pero es bastante agradable e inteligente. No tengo ningún hobbie, no me gusta perder el tiempo en esa clase de cosas.  
>En todo esto, soy una persona normal. El problema es que no soy una persona.<br>Hace años, mi madre, Luka Megurine, mucho antes de que yo naciera, se casó con un hombre, llamado Kiyoteru. Eran una pareja bastante alegre, según me contó mi mamá. El problema es que mamá tiene una extraña enfermedad, que le causa problemas al respirar. La contrajo debido a uno de sus varios experimentos. Ah, lo olvidaba, ella es una científica, ingeniera y programadora. Por eso, uno de sus experimentos resultó en un accidente que la dejó con esa rara enfermedad.  
>Eso no supuso ningún problema para ella, ya que es adulta y puede soportar ese pequeño problema. El verdadero problema surgió cuando ella quiso tener un hijo.<br>Por culpa de su enfermedad, al nacer su bebé, no podía respirar, y moría recién nacido. Le ocurrió tres veces.  
>Debido a esto, su esposo la abandonó, y se fue con una chica, que averigüé que se llama Meiko. Actualmente, tienen ocho hijos.<br>Mientras tanto, mi madre estaba destrozada. Nada en su vida estaba funcionando. Estuvo al borde de la locura en más de una ocasión.  
>Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Crearme a mí.<br>Tardó un tiempo, pero lo logró. Creó a un chico robótico completamente funcional, capaz de imitar toda acción y reacción humana. Era casi perfecto. El problema era que no tenía sentimientos.  
>Ella creó un programa, llamado "KOKORO_2_", en base a un programa que encontró en el CPU de una chica robot que había encontrado ya arruinada en la base de un árbol, cerca de un viejo laboratorio. Dijo que, de acuerdo a la evidencia, el original "" era demasiado pesado, y había sobrecargado a la chica robot. Ella lo recreó en una versión más compacta, hecha para no arruinarme.<br>Funcionó. Tenía 4 años cuando eso pasó. Me pasé todo el día llorando, y al siguiente día estuve riendo como loco. Desde aquel entonces, he sido capaz de imitar bastante bien a un niño humano. He sido capaz de ser el hijo que mi madre no pudo tener.  
>Mi mamá dice que no tengo su apellido ya que mi "padre" es el acero con el que me creó, y que por eso mi apellido es Steelson. La verdad, no me molesta. Se oye bastante bien.<br>Ahora, les contaré una pequeña historia, hasta donde mis bancos de memoria resistan.  
>Estaba regresando de la secundaria a mi casa, cuando llegaron unas chicas que me molestan bastante, llamadas Miku y Neru. No me agradan, me molestan mucho.<br>-Hola, Len. ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- dijo Miku.  
>-No llevo prisa. Voy caminando a una velocidad normal- le dije yo<br>-Vaya, pero si te veías tan apurado al salir de clases. Apenas tocó la campana y ya estabas saliendo del salón. ¿Acaso vas a ver a tu novia?  
>-No tengo…<br>-Ah, claro.- me interrumpió Neru- Eres un robot. Ninguna chica estaría tan loca para quererte, ¿verdad?  
>-Mi madre me quiere. Con eso me basta.<br>-Vaya, tan loca está la madre como el hijo.  
>Eso me enfureció. No soporto que insulten a mi madre.<br>-Oye, mi madre no es…  
>Fui interrumpido por un cortocircuito. De acuerdo al informe de daño, fue causado por un globo de agua, que Miku me reventó en el cuello. En esa parte de mi cuerpo, pasan muchos cables y circuitos, y mi piel es muy delgada ahí para permitirme flexibilidad. Debido a eso, un impacto fuerte y con agua hace que todo mi sistema se caiga.<br>Desperté media hora después, en el suelo. Me dirigí a mi casa. Ya había pasado lo peor del día

-Ya llegué, mamá.  
>-Ah, hola Len. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?<br>-Bien… supongo  
>-¿Por qué estás mojado?<br>-Ah, es que… un carro pasó por un charco… y…  
>Me interrumpió. Abrió un compartimiento en mi pecho, con una entrada para cable. Ese compartimiento suele ocultarse bajo mi camisa.<br>Conectó el cable a un pequeño monitor, y reprodujo la grabación de las últimas 2 horas. Me descubrió.  
>-Hijo, ¿Por qué dejas que esas chicas te hagan eso?<br>-No sé qué hacer cuando aparecen ellas. No me gusta dañar a la gente, y nunca logro ver desde donde me atacan.  
>-Ay, Len.<br>Me abrazó. Luego me dijo, con un tono más bajo:  
>-Len… ¿estás seguro de que no quieres la actualización que hice?<br>Ella hablaba de un sensor de movimiento y una pistola de electrochoques. Decía que no habría problema en instalarme una en el brazo derecho. Cabría bastante bien, y no interferiría con mi funcionamiento, además de que no era realmente dañino para las personas, pero yo no quiero. Los humanos no tienen eso, y yo quiero ser lo más humano posible.  
>-No, mamá. No la quiero. No me gusta cuando tengo algo que las personas normales no tienen.<br>Ella parecía algo decepcionada.  
>-Bien… pero prométeme que serás más cauteloso. No me gusta que te hagan eso. No es justo que te discriminen por no ser…<br>Se interrumpió a sí misma. Un silencio incómodo atacó toda la casa.  
>-Ser… o no ser… he ahí el dilema- dije, con un tono poético. Mi madre empezó a reír.<br>A ella no le gusta decir que no soy humano. Tal vez porque me considera su hijo.  
>Pasaron unas horas, y mi mamá me llamó para instalarme una actualización de sistema. Mientras están transfiriéndose datos a mi CPU, se anulan todas mis funciones, excepto la de hablar, así que comenzamos a charlar.<p>

-Oye, mamá  
>-¿Si?<br>-¿Podrías hacerme un protector para mi cuello?  
>-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Un protector tendría que ser sólido, y no permitiría que tu cuello se moviera, y eso no es normal.<br>-Oh, claro.- me quedé pensando un tiempo- Oye mamá, ¿por qué voy a la escuela, si tú me puedes enseñar todo eso y más?  
>-Porque es normal. ¿No sueles decir qué prefieres hacer las cosas como la gente común?<br>-Si… supongo…  
>-Hubo un silencio incómodo por un momento, luego mamá preguntó:<br>-Len… ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en ser normal? Aunque fueras un montón de escombros, yo te seguiría queriendo como ahora.  
>-No me gusta ser un robot. Yo quiero ser una persona normal. No pido volverme humano, pero si poder aparentarlo de manera correcta.<br>-No respondiste mi pregunta. Explícame que es lo que te mueve a querer parecer normal. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en contra de la actualización física que te quiero instalar?  
>Me estaba comenzando a enfadar<br>-Quiero ser normal… es así de simple. Es lo que yo quiero. ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a cometer errores de vez en cuando? ¡Es solo algo raro que yo quiero! ¿Acaso te juzgué yo cuando dijiste que por un experimento fallido contrajiste una rara enfermedad? ¿O cuando me dijiste que te habías casado y que te abandonaron?  
>Me interrumpí en ese momento. Fue un error decir eso.<br>-Mamá…- Ya era muy tarde. Lo que dije no se podía retirar  
>-Tienes razón.- dijo ella con un tono triste- Lo siento…<p>

Aunque me sentí mal por haber hecho eso, me pareció raro que lo hubiera dicho yo. Normalmente, no tengo ataques de ira de esa magnitud.  
>Más tarde, averigüé el motivo de mi enojo; mi mamá me había actualizado el KOKORO_2_, agregándole un límite más alto de ira, permitiendo que mi enojo sea más profundo. Al parecer, lo hizo para que me defendiera cuando me atacaran.<p>

Esa noche, desinstalé la actualización yo mismo de mi cabeza, sin que mamá se diera cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba caminando a la escuela. Iba charlando con mi amigo, Piko.

-Oye, Len.- dijo el- Creo que podrías ponerte en el cuello un pedazo de hule que tengo en la mochila. Te lo escondes bajo el cabello y ya, ni se notaría  
>-Pero eso no me cubriría totalmente.<br>-Bueno, es mejor poco que nada, ¿verdad?  
>-Si… creo que si… Bueno, ponlo.<br>Sacó de su mochila un trozo de hule, y lo estaba pegando con cinta en mi cuello, cuando llegó un carro negro muy limpio, y de el bajó un hombre alto y vestido de sargento.  
>-¡Oye, niño!- Le dijo el general a Piko- ¡Estás estropeando al chico! ¡Deja de hacer eso!<br>-¿Eh? Pero yo quería…  
>-Solo vete de aquí. ¡Ya!<br>Piko salió corriendo  
>-¡Oiga!- le dije furioso- ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¡El no me estaba haciendo nada malo!<br>-Ah, disculpa, hijo. Soy el coronel S. Kaito. Soy parte de la armada de Leviantha. ¿Quieres acompañarme a dar un paseo? Eres un chico interesante.  
>-Pero… mamá dice que no salga con desconocidos<br>-Hmmm… Bueno, ya me conoces. Te dije mi nombre y en donde trabajo, y si no me crees, ahí hay varios soldados, ¿los ves? No necesitas desconfiar de una persona del gobierno.  
>-Pero, si eres…<br>El hombre se enfureció y me interrumpió  
>-¿Eres? ¿Dónde queda tu respeto?<br>-Ah, disculpe. Si… es… un hombre del gobierno… ¿significa que estoy arrestado?  
>El hombre recuperó su tono relajado y un tanto burlón<br>-No, hijo. No estás arrestado. No has hecho nada malo, ¿verdad?  
>-Pues… creo que no<br>-Bien, ¿nos acompañas o no?  
>-Pero, tengo que ir a clase.<br>-No te preocupes por eso. Una sola clase que faltes no te afectará. Después de todo, eso es conocimiento que se te puede instalar.  
>No me gustaba la idea, pero no quería decirle tan solo que no.<p>

Me llevó a un lugar extraño, con montones de guardias. Todos ellos fuertemente armados. Entramos a una base militar, llena de computadoras y otros robots parecidos a mí, pero mucho más tiesos. No tenían corazón.  
>-Oiga, –dije yo- ¿Por qué tienen tantos robots aquí?<br>-Ah, es que estamos construyendo una nueva armada. Estos chicos están más armados que 10 soldados de los que nos acompañan.  
>-Pero… se ven tristes.<br>-No, no lo están. Son robots. No tienen sentimientos.  
>"Yo si…", susurré.<br>-¿Dijiste algo? –Preguntó el hombre  
>-No… nada…<p>

Me llevaron a una computadora. Empezaron a abrir mis archivos, pero estaban restringidos. No sé cómo, pero en dos segundos, adivinaron mi contraseña.  
>-Vaya, hijo, -dijo el Coronel mirando el monitor- tienes un montón de programas.<br>-Mi mamá los hace para mí.  
>-Increíble… Un momento. ¿Mamá?<br>-Sí. Mi mamá sabe mucho de eso.  
>-Vaya… Hasta hoy, solo sabía de una persona que supiera crear una programación tan poderosa y tan ligera. ¿Quién es tu madre?<br>-Lo siento, no se los puedo decir.  
>El coronel averiguó como sacar esa información de mi cabeza. Vio la pantalla y se sorprendió<br>-Vaya… Así que fue ella…  
>-¿Conoce a mi mamá?<br>-Si… Se ha reusado muchas veces a cooperar con nosotros.  
>-No me sorprende. Ella odia la guerra. Dice que se pierden demasiadas vidas por cosas inútiles.<br>-Una guerra, muchacho, jamás es por algo inútil. Siempre existe alguna razón para que ocurra algo tan extremo. Además, le pedimos su ayuda para evitar pérdidas humanas. No entiendo porque no lo hizo.  
>-Tal vez con su ayuda salven vidas en nuestro país, pero, ¿acaso salvará la vida de la gente del país contrario?<br>-Es mejor algo que nada, y apuesto a que ella lo sabe. Tu madre es demasiado hipócrita  
>Eso, naturalmente, me molestó<br>-Oye, ¡no hables mal de mi madre!  
>-Mantén tus modales, chico<br>-¡No! ¡No tengo razón para respetar a alguien que ofenda a mi mamá!  
>El coronel me vio, y sonrió de manera siniestra. Luego, puso cara de disculpa.<br>-Tienes razón, muchacho. Disculpa, es que tengo mucho temperamento.  
>El monitor marcó una barra de descarga. Indicaba un 100%<br>-Bueno, hijo, -dijo el coronel- creo que es hora de que vuelvas a tu casa. Eres un chico bastante interesante. Sobre todo por ese programa tuyo, el kokoro no se qué.  
>-KOKORO_2_. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de interesante?<br>-Escuché una historia hace un tiempo, sobre una chica con un programa como el tuyo, pero era miles de veces más pesado. La chica falló a los pocos días de funcionamiento.  
>-Lo sé. Ese programa es el que tengo, pero mamá lo comprimió y lo mejoró. Lo extrajo del CPU de la chica misma, cerca de un laboratorio.<br>-¡¿Encontró a la chica?  
>-Sí. Estaba en un bosque, bajo un enorme cerezo. La dejó ahí ya que la naturaleza la había tratado muy mal.<br>-¡¿En cuál bosque?  
>-No lo sé. Era uno de la región de Enbizaka, pero no estoy seguro de cual.<br>El coronel sonrió de manera siniestra de nuevo.  
>-Bien, creo que resultaste ser más interesante de lo que creí. Luego nos vemos, hijo.<br>Inconscientemente respondí con tono militar "Si, señor". Fue extraño.

Finalmente, me fui a mi casa. Ya me habían instalado el conocimiento necesario para pasar de año en la secundaria.

-Ya volví, mamá  
>-Hola, Len. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?<br>-Mejor que ayer. No me topé con Neru y Miku, así que no tuve problemas  
>-Vaya, me alegra. ¿No notaste alguna diferencia entre ayer y hoy en ti? Recuerda que te instalé una pequeña actualización<br>-Si, la recuerdo. No, no sentí diferencia alguna.  
>-Hm… que raro. Debería haber funcionado.<br>Estuvimos callados un rato. Luego, me dio curiosidad algo.  
>-Oye, mamá. ¿Conoces a un hombre llamado S. Kaito?<br>-¿Shion, Kaito?  
>-No sé, solo conozco su nombre y la S.<br>-Si… si lo conozco. Es un sujeto que trabaja para el ejército. En una ocasión, me pidió que lo apoyara en sus guerras contra Belzenia, pero me rehusé. Simplemente, detesto la guerra. Es un hombre horrible, y solo busca su propia satisfacción. Lo detesto, y espero no volver a verlo nunca…

Mamá estaba enojada. Sentí que no debí preguntarle eso.  
>-Pero, -dijo mamá, ya tranquila- ¿Por qué preguntas?<br>-Ah… es que… estaba investigando sobre la guerra en la escuela, y averigüé algo sobre ese tal S. Kaito. Me dio curiosidad que venía algo sobre ti en esa información, así que te lo quise preguntar.  
>-¿Qué tanto venía sobre mi?<br>-Solo decía que alguna vez solicitaron tu ayuda en la guerra, pero que no aceptaste.  
>Decir eso fue un error. Esa clase de información no tiene razón para estar en un libro, y menos uno escolar. Me descubrió fácilmente, y conectó nuevamente mi memoria al monitor. Lo que vio la tuvo muy disgustada.<p>

-Len… te dije claramente hace tiempo que no hicieras eso. ¡Te dije que no confiaras en un desconocido!  
>-Lo siento… era una persona del gobierno, no pensé que fuera alguien malo…<br>-Yo te dije que no confiaras en gente que no conozcas por la cantidad de información que hay dentro ti. No me preocupa que te secuestren, o algo así, a fin de cuentas, no podrían hacerte nada, pero personas que sepan de computadoras es de la que te debes alejar. ¡Tienes información demasiado valiosa en ti!  
>-¿Entonces por que no solo la sacas? ¿Acaso no es eso más fácil?<br>-¡No lo hago porque no es norm…!- Se interrumpió. Sabía que no debía decir eso  
>Simplemente me levanté, desconecté los cables que tenía y me fui a mi habitación.<p>

Ya no tengo refugio alguno. Las cosas terminaron peor de lo que esperaba. Siento que todos me quieren lejos de ellos.  
>La verdad, no me gusta existir, siento que solo causo problemas a mi madre. No quiero ser un robot, no quiero ser un humano.<br>Pero, tampoco quiero dejar de existir. No lo entiendo. No me gusta la vida, pero no la quiero abandonar. Siento que no debo hacerlo. Algo dentro de mí me indica que no lo haga, que no deje de existir. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es lo que me impulsa a seguir causándole problemas a mi madre? Será… ¿Egoísmo? ¿Orgullo? No lo entiendo.  
>Tengo ya 9 años con esa duda…<p>

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, ocurrió lo mismo del día anterior. El coronel S. Kaito se apareció en la escuela, y nuevamente me quiso llevar con él. Lo extraño fue que no sentí que me hubiese movido a voluntad. Tan solo subí a su auto y nos fuimos. No recuerdo haber accedido o haberme negado.  
>Llegamos a la misma base del día anterior.<p>

-Bien, hijo, -Dijo el coronel- ¿Cómo te ha ido?  
>-¿En verdad le importa?<br>-¿Qué significa eso?  
>-Mi vida no parece importarle a nadie.<br>-¡Claro que me importa! Eres como el hijo que no tuve, ¿sabes?  
>-¿Cómo sabe usted como sería su hijo si nunca lo tuvo?<br>-Es una expresión, muchacho. ¿Acaso tu madre no te lo enseñó?  
>-No, creo que no…<br>-Entonces ven conmigo, vamos a adaptarte un poco al vocabulario de estos días. Mis mejores programadores crearon un banco de palabras para ti. ¿Lo quieres?  
>-Claro, supongo…<p>

No debí aceptar. Lo entendí mucho tiempo después.

Al término de la escuela y de la visita del coronel, fui a casa. Mamá, lo primero que hizo, fue revisar mi memoria en el monitor, pero esta vez ocurrió algo extraño. No se veía ninguna imagen.  
>-Hm… Qué raro… creo que tu memoria se dañó –dijo mamá<br>Revisó mis bancos de memoria. Todos estaban en perfecto estado. Simplemente, no había ninguna grabación.  
>-Vaya… esto es extraño…<br>Me molesté, me quité los cables y me fui a mi cuarto.  
>-Hola, mamá. –le dije bastante molesto- Me alegra verte.<br>Ella ni siquiera me había saludado…

En la tarde, casi la noche, mamá fue a buscarme a mi habitación.  
>-¿Len? ¿Sigues molesto?<br>-No, mamá, -le dije sarcásticamente- estoy muy feliz, pero quiero que la felicidad no se me escape  
>-Len, por favor, sé que no me porté bien contigo, pero quiero que vengas un momento. Tengo una actualización que hacerte, es importante.<br>-¿Vas a intentar ponerme un arma?  
>-No. Ya vas a cumplir 15, debo adaptar tu imagen a tu edad.<br>-¿Por qué no solo me enseñas y ya?  
>-Aun no lo puedo hacer, no he terminado esa función.<br>-Déjame en paz. No quiero ver a nadie ahora. Ni siquiera a mí mismo.  
>-Len… Lo siento…<br>-¿Entonces por qué…?  
>No pude terminar esa oración. Ella estaba llorando. Sentí que era un monstruo. ¿Cómo pude hacer llorar a mi mamá?<br>Entonces lo entendí. Entendí lo que era, y mi razón de existir. Fui con mi mamá y la abracé  
>-¿Eh? –dijo mamá entre lágrimas<br>-Mamá… te quiero. Perdón por tratarte así.  
>Ella me abrazó más fuerte, aun llorando.<p>

A fin de cuentas, acepté la actualización. Fuimos al taller de la casa, y mamá traspasó mi CPU a la computadora, dejando mi cuerpo inerte.  
>Estar en la computadora solía parecerme muy extraño. El KOKORO_2_ no funcionaba allí, así que me sentía raro, pero en esta ocasión, no sentí tanta diferencia. Creo que estaba empezando a perder su funcionamiento.<br>Mamá terminó de actualizarme. Me veía bastante diferente, además de que tenía un banco de voz distinto. Me sentía más fuerte, grande… En general, sentía que era el rey del mundo.  
>-Mamá… ¿Tengo alguna nueva función?<br>-No muchas. Solo que aumenté el rendimiento de tu batería, actualicé tu KOKORO a la versión 2.1 para evitar que te desgaste y mejoré en general tu capacidad de aprendizaje.  
>-Vaya… gracias<br>-Bueno, hoy ya tuvimos mucho drama y cambios repentinos de humor, así que vayamos a dormir, ¿sí?  
>-Ah, claro…<br>Ese día empezó bastante mal, y acabó bastante bien.

Ah, claro. No les dije que es lo que era yo, ni mi motivo de existir,  
>Soy un monstruo sin sentimientos. Mi motivo de existir es dejar de serlo.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, revisé en secreto mis actualizaciones. Una de ellas, la del KOKORO_2_ era para hacerme más agresivo. Esta vez, no pude desinstalarlo. Un candado, ajeno a mí, lo evitaba. Lo dejé así, no quise meterme en problemas.

La situación del país, respecto a la guerra, era bastante grave. Belzenia estaba diseñando una nueva súper arma, un androide de guerra, que se encontraron arruinado hace tiempo en un bosque de Leviantha. Al parecer, era el mismo de dónde sacaron mi .  
>El coronel aliado a cargo de esta guerra, Kaito Shion, decía que se estaba llevando a cabo la operación "BLACK", y que eso bastaría para evitar que ese androide hiciera algún daño a nuestros ejércitos. El General al mando de la guerra en Belzenia, K. Gakupo, decía que no tenía planeado hacer ningún daño a la población de Leviantha, y que su androide estaba programado solo contra los soldados, no contra civiles.<p>

Al menos, eso me contó el Coronel.

Pasaron varios días. Todos eran iguales en muchas cosas, excepto en el instante en el que salía del cuartel del ejército. Cada día sentía que mi CPU era más lento, y que se cargaba más.

Un día, ocurrió la tragedia.

Estaba caminando de vuelta a mi casa. Neru y Miku aparecieron. Sus intenciones eran las mismas de siempre.  
>-Oye, Len, -dijo Neru- escuchamos que estás faltando mucho a clases, y que sueles irte con un hombre del ejército. ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Acaso hiciste algo malo?<br>-No. La verdad, no sé qué quiere el de mí.  
>-Vaya, Len, ¿No te ha dicho tu madre que no debes hablar con desconocidos?<br>-Hablo con ustedes. No hay nadie más desconocido.  
>-Es cierto, -dijo ahora Miku- nosotras somos desconocidas. Te mostraré el motivo por el cual no debes hablar con desconocidos, ¿sí?<br>Hizo lo de siempre. Un globo de agua en mi nuca. Solo sentí el impacto, y una parte de mi programación cambió de forma brusca. Para ser exactos, mi KOKORO_2_ se modificó radicalmente.

Más bien, fue reemplazado.

Una extensión del KOKORO, creada e instalada en mí por el Coronel S. Kaito, se activó. Su nombre era . Después de eso, actué bajo el mandato de mi programación, no bajo mi voluntad. Según los registros de video, lo que pasó después fue esto:

Neru y Miku reían. Yo no me había caído, seguía de pie, sin moverme nada. Varios programas estaban accionándose dentro de mí. Una cubierta de silicona que me pusieron en la base militar protegió mi cuello  
>-Eh? –dijo Neru confundida- Ahora no cayó inconsciente<br>-Seguro se quedó equilibrado. Por dentro habrá de estar ya descompuesto –dijo Miku.  
>-AMENAZA DETECTADA. -dije de manera fría e inconsciente- PROCEDIENDO A PLAN DE AUTODEFENSA<br>Como si nada, de mis brazos salieron un par de cuchillos que nunca había visto en mí, y con ellos yo…

Asesiné a Miku.

Ella cayó al suelo, con una herida en su estómago y otra en su cuello. La risa de Neru se cortó en seco. Su mirada burlona se convirtió de golpe en una expresión de terror y asco.  
>-AMENAZA ELIMINADA. –dije nuevamente con voz fría –VOLVIENDO A MODALIDAD BÁSICA.<br>Volví. Vi a Miku muerta y me asusté. Neru salió corriendo y llorando, yo solo me fui a casa.

En el camino, mientras corría, varios camiones del ejército me rodearon. De uno de ellos, salió el Coronel S. Kaito.  
>-¡Hijo! Según me llegó una alarma, se activó dentro de ti una autodefensa, ¿no?<br>-Eh… creo que si…  
>-Vamos, no te preocupes. ¡Ella dio su vida por su país, ya que hizo que TÚ despertaras!<br>-¿Despertara? ¿Yo?  
>-¡Claro, muchacho! Durante estos días, en nuestra base, estuvimos mejorando tu sistema al grado de que te volvieras una persona capaz de cuidarse a sí misma, pero nos dimos cuenta de que puedes proteger a más personas. Muchas más personas. Ven conmigo, tengo algo importante que mostrarte.<br>Subí al camión. No examiné mucho el lugar en el que estaba, solo volteaba de un lugar a otro. Había asesinado a una persona. ¿Acaso era momento para calmarme? No lo creo

Volteé hacia atrás. Vi el auto de mamá, siguiéndonos. El coronel se dio cuenta, pero no hizo nada. Incluso la dejó entrar a la base. Me sorprendió bastante eso.

Entramos a la base, y de inmediato me llevaron hacia un avión de carga enorme, que partió en cuanto yo me subí.

No me dejaron despedirme de mamá

-Vaya, vaya. Miren quien decidió visitarme… -dijo el coronel S. Kaito.  
>-Desgraciado… -decía mamá –Tú fuiste quien corrompió a mi Len. ¿Qué van a hacer con él?<br>-Descuida, el estará en el frente de guerra contra una chica robot parecida a él. Pero hiciste un gran trabajo con él. Seguro lo resistirá. A fin de cuentas, es nuestro hijo, ¿no?

Resulta que el tal Kiyoteru y todo lo relacionado con el era falso. El no era el ex-esposo de mamá, era el coronel S. Kaito. Mamá nunca habló al respecto ya que era confidencial, además de que le daba vergüenza haberse enamorado de una persona del ejército siendo ella una persona pacifista.

Mamá y… papá… veían la guerra desde mis ojos. Estaba al frente de todo el ejército en Belzenia. La súper arma del general K. Gakupo estaba frente a mí. Los soldados, rivales y aliados, estaban a 2km de nosotros.

-Vaya, vaya. –dijo la chica robot enviada por Belzenia –miren lo que tenemos aquí. Tú eres el enano enviado por Leviantha?  
>-No soy enano. Ambos medimos lo mismo.<br>-¿Cómo te llamas, perdedor?  
>-No le puedo dar mi nombre a desconocidos, dice mamá que es peligroso.<br>-¿Mamá? Por favor, ¡eres solo un niñito de mami! ¡No serás rival para mí!  
>-No seas tan confiada. La gente que se confía suele acabar muerta.<br>-Exacto. Por lo visto, confías mucho en que no te destruiré, y eso es justo lo que voy a hacer. ¡Vamos, quiero saber al menos el nombre de mi primera víctima!  
>-Bueno, ya que te destruiré, te lo digo. Soy Len Steelson. ¿Y tú?<br>-Rin. Rin Kuroikoro.  
>-Bien. No permitiré que le hagas daño a la gente de mi país. Te detendré, aunque para eso deba destruirte.<p>

Yo, en realidad, estaba muriéndome de miedo.

Ella sacó un extraño cañón de su brazo, y lo apuntó hacia mí. No lo pude esquivar, y recibí el golpe de lleno.

-¡Acaba de golpearlo con toda facilidad! –decía mi madre enojada al coronel S. Kaito- ¿No dijiste que estaba hecho para la guerra?  
>-Y lo está. Ese golpe estaba anticipado. Ahora, habiendo sido atacado, empezará la verdadera fiesta.<p>

Me ocurrió lo mismo que con Miku y Neru, pero esta vez no dejé de ver mis acciones. Simplemente no las controlaba.

-AMENAZA DETECTADA. PROCEDIENDO A PLAN DE AUTODEFENSA.  
>Lo mismo de la última vez. Salieron de mis brazos dos cuchillas y a toda velocidad me abalancé contra Rin. Vi como bloqueó el ataque, algo aturdida, y de mis brazos salió ahora un par de taladros, que al instante destruyeron su defensa. Recibió el ataque de lleno, y le destruyó casi todo el torso. Un simple ataque la había dejado fuera de combate, y ella alardeaba que me destruiría. Fue patético. Volví a mi estado normal.<p>

-Vaya… -dijo ella, casi destruida y frente a mis pies- creo que te subestimé. Pensé que te destruiría a ti y a todos tus soldados, pero solo podré destruirte a ti…  
>-¿Cómo planeas destruirme en ese estado?<br>-Tengo… un pequeño As bajo la manga…

Ella atrapó mi pie, y sus manos se fundieron en mi tobillo, quedándose unida a mí. Traté de quitármela, pero no se separaba de mí. Activé uno de mis taladros, y la ataqué en todo lo que le restaba de cuerpo, pero varias partes no se podían destruir, ya que formaban parte de un sistema de autodestrucción.

Explotó. Rin estalló, destruyendo casi todo mi cuerpo. Mis sistemas registraban esto:  
>C:COMMANDS AND ORDERS/MANUAL SETTINGS/Caminata…ERROR CRÍTICO  
>C:COMMANDS AND ORDERS/MANUAL SETTINGS/Vista… ERROR CRÍTICO  
>C:COMMANDS AND ORDERS/MANUAL SETTINGS/Habla… ERROR CRÍTICO  
>C:COMMANDS AND ORDERS/MANUAL SETTINGS/Audición… ERROR CRÍTICO  
>C:COMMANDS AND ORDERS/MANUAL SETTINGS/Tacto… ERROR CRÍTICO  
>C:COMMANDS AND ORDERS/MANUAL SETTINGS/Movilidad general… ERROR CRÍTICO  
>C:COMMANDS AND ORDERS/MANUAL SETTINGS/Razonamiento… ERROR CRÍTICO  
>C:COMMANDS AND ORDERS/MANUAL SETTINGS/Aprendizaje… ERROR CRÍTICO  
>C:COMMANDS AND ORDERS/DEFAULT /KOKORO_2_…ACTIVO  
>Así, la lista seguía…<br>Finalmente, ocurrió algo raro. Mi KOKORO tomó posesión de todo mi cuerpo, y la extensión desapareció. Ahora, antes de que mi energía acabe, les dirijo mi último mensaje:  
>Hola, mi nombre en vida fue Len Steelson. Vivía en el país de Leviantha, en la ciudad de Enbizaka. Era un chico. Cursaba el segundo grado de secundaria, pero sabía lo necesario para cursar la universidad. Casi no tenía amigos, solo un chico llamado Piko, que… bueno, esa historia ya la saben.<p>

Yo fui un robot, pero tuve sentimientos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca entendieron eso…?


End file.
